The Drabbles of Legends
by Fireblast123
Summary: Drabble collection about the legendaries and the wacky antics they get involved in.
1. New Generation Battles

HEY LOOK I'M STARTING YET ANOTHER STORY. But do not worry, my fellow readers! Unlike my previous stories, this one shall only be a oneshot drabble collection! No plot, no commitment, and no sense!

...Erm, wait.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon or any assosiated characters.

* * *

Arceus was relaxing in the Hall of Origin after a long day of battling. She had no idea where all these damn trainers were getting so many Azure Flutes, but none of them could even make the Alpha break a sweat.

Her peace was then rudely interrupted by a small green time-travelling fairy.

"What is _this_, Arceus?!" Celebi screeched as she held up a newspaper. The headlines read: **TWO NEW POKEMON DISCOVERED! ANOTHER GENERATION ON THE WAY?**

Arceus lazily turned her attention to the Time-Travel Pokemon. "What about it?"

"How could you make even MORE Pokemon?! Hell, you should've stopped at 251! It was the best one, anyways."

"Actually, I-" The creator was interrupted by a small pink creature teleporting into existance.

"You kidding me, Cel? If she stopped at 151, the world would be a whole lot less hectic." Mew added in his two cents.

Celebi scoffed. "Puh-_lease_! If that happened, then the world would be overrun with annoying purple rodents! And _you'd_ still be considered the beginning of life!

Mew smiled. "I know."

"Um, I'm still here." Arceus mumbled in irritation.

"**INFIRIOR EARTHLINGS.**" Spoke the orange alien as it decsended upon the hall. "**I WAS SUMMONED HERE DURING THE THIRD GENERATION. THEREFORE IT IS THE GREATEST.**"

Celebi fluttered up to Deoxys' face. "Go to hell, Deo! Third Gen was the worst of them all!"

"**YOU WILL NOT BE SAYING THAT WHEN I CONQUER THIS PLANET, MEATBAG.**"

"I'd like to see you try." The small fairy challanged.

Deoxys morphed into its Attack Forme. "**VERY WELL.**" The tips of its tenticles started glowing red and blue. "**SIGNAL BE-**"

"No fighting in the Hall of Origin!" Arceus bellowed. The DNA Pokemon instantly halted its attack and switched back to Normal Forme. "Now, I'm going to say this once, and _only_ once. I have a reason for letting the Humans discover Pokemon in bursts."

But before she could explain herself, Darkrai phased himself out of Mew's shadow. "Because she wanted to save the best for last, letting the Humans revel in their discovery of the original creator, right before we start to annihalate their entire existance! This," he waved a hand in the direction of Celebi, who was still holding the newspaper. "is just a clever hoax to give them false hope. When they set out to explore these new creatures, all they'll find is death, disease, and destruction! Muhuhahahahaaaa!"

"STFU Darkrai." Mew snapped.

"**DESTRUCTION OF HOMO-SAPIENS IS IMPROBABLE. GLOBAL ENSLAVEMENT IS EXPECTED.**"

Celebi attempted to shoo the Dark type away. "Darkrai, go back to your emo corner."

"How many damn times do I have to tell you?! I! AM! NOT! EMO!"

Arceus groaned and slumped to the floor as the four continued their childish squabbling. Her hooves and wheel turned into a pale-green color; Bug type. "Alright, party's over guys!" They didn't even seem to notice her. "Okay, fine. Have it your way. JUDGEMENT!!!"

The four legendaries quickly left as they were pelted by pure buggy energy.

"So," Moltres commented as he entered the hall, overhearing the argument and easily resisting the attack. "why do you do what you do?"

Arceus shrugged. "I dunno. I just do it. Nothing else to do while I wait for the next idiot to challange me."

* * *

The four of them are all weak against Bugs (Celebi especially).

As you can see, no one is completely sane.  
Arceus=The Bored God(dess)  
Mew=Internet Nerd  
Celebi=Haughty Girl  
Deoxys=Psycho Alien Robot Thing  
Darkrai=For Teh Evulz (and possibly emo)

And Moltres hasn't had enough lines yet.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Roll Call

"Okay, the 634th Annual Meeting of the Legends will now commence. First off is roll-call. Articuno?"

"Hi!"

"Zap-"

"Hi! I'm Articuno!"

"That's great. Zapdos?"

"Yo wussup?"

"Talk like that again and I will find a way to make a mountain fly at you. Moltres?"

"Here?"

"Yes, you're here. Mew?"

"HAI!"

"Hey! Why did you exclude me?!"

"Because you shouldn't exist. In fact..." **_VOIP! _**"Next up, Entei?"

"I do believe I am present. Would you care for some tea and crumpits?"

"No. Suicune?"

"Here."

"Raikou?"

"Zzzzzzz..."

"Okay. Ho-oh?"

"Squaaak! Ho-oh want a cracker! Squaaaaaak!'

"Eventually. Lugia?"

"Lugia says here."

"Yes you did. Celebi?"

"I've been here for ages! Do you really need to-"

"Regirock, Ice, and Steel?"

"Don't interrupt me!"

"Shut up. Regi Trio, you here?"

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"_ABSOLUTELY._"

"BOING!"

"Okay then. Eon twins?"

"We're here!"

"Latias, please be quiet."

"Whoops. Sorry."

"Kyogre?"

"KYOGRE APPROVES!"

"GROUDON DENIES!"

"RAYQUAZA MEDIATES!"

"Well that answers my next two. Jira-Oh, wait. Right, he's in that hibernation thing. Or something. Deoxys?"

"**I AM PRESENT, MEATBAG.**"

"That's nice. Spirit trio?"

"Available."

"Here, as always!"

"No, I'm off at a strip joint."

"Any more smark-alek remarks? I could let you join Mewtwo in wherever I sent him."

"I'm good."

"Great."

"Here."

"I didn't call your name yet, Dialga."

"I saw the future.."

"...O...kay then. Palkia?"

"RIGHT HERE, MA'AM!"

"Stop yelling."

"SURE THING, MA'AM!"

"...Regigigas?"

"..."

"REGIGI-"

"Hhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrre..."

"...Giratina?"

"Pressssssent."

"Stop that. It's creepy."

"Aw, you never let me have any fun."

"For good reason. Cresselia?"

"Present, my lady."

"Manaphy?"

"Goooga!"

"Someone give him a bottle. He's drooling again. Darkrai?"

"Muhuhahahaaaa!"

"I'll take that as a 'here.' Shaymin?"

"Here!"

"...Where?"

"Over here!"

"Dammit, why are you so small?!"

"That's what she said!"

"Ah, I see that you're in your Sky Forme today. And last but not least: Heatran." Arceus put down the paper and looked around the hall. "...Heatran?" She turned to the dragon trio. "Dia, Pal, Gira, where's Heatran?"

The three of them gave eachother a hesitant glance before shrugging. "I dunno." Giratina answered for the group.

...

_Elsewhere..._

"Hello again, Pyromaniacs Anonymous! Today we have a new member! Could you please step up on stage and introduce yourself?"

Heatran did as he was told. "Hello, my name is Heatran, and I'm a Pyromaniac."

"Hello, Heatran..."

* * *

Now every one of the legendaries has a little bit of personality. Yaaayyy. AND LOOK AT ALL THAT DIOLOUGE.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
